Midnight Outlaw
by BunnyApocalypse
Summary: Soul and Maka are out on another mission, but it isn't their regular 'kill bad guy, take soul, return home' kind of mission. Summary sucks :o, contains attempted rape, violence, blood and gore, and a little swearing. Dark, might be disturbing to some.


**Hi all, I decided to make a horror/romance Soul Eater fic WOO! It might be disturbing to some viewers or it might not be disturbing at all depending on how much I fail at this, haha... … … well, enjoy! :) I do not own Soul Eater :(!**

"This is the only one left." Maka held a piece of paper up to Soul's face, a little too close that it was too blurry to see. He pushed her hand back and began reading the mission quietly to himself.

_Target: Clark Bensfield. Description: Bensfield has been terrorizing civilians of Arizona, mostly targeted young females. Bensfield would first sexually assault his victim then he would kill the victim when his 'business' was done and devour her soul. Immediate action is necessary. Location: Foxville, Arizona. (_**A/N: This is not a real town in Arizona)**

"It may not be my cup of tea but it's close and it sounds easy." she said as she withdrew the paper.

Soul nodded. "Yeah alright, sooner we get going, the sooner we'll be finished, and the less victims getting their soul devoured."

Maka walked up to the desk and Soul followed. She handed the paper to the heavy woman behind the desk. The woman took the paper and looked over it quickly and her smile quickly faded. She shook her head and sighed. "Two students signed up for this mission..." she began. She turned her head away nervously. "But... they haven't returned... they were notified to be dead."

"..."

"..."

"If... you want..." the woman stuttered. "You can wait till next week when new requests come in."

Maka shook her head instantly. "No, we'll be fine." she gave the woman a warm smile and she could only return a nervous one.

"O-okay..." The woman was surprised at how Maka didn't even have a drop of fright on her face. "You have some courage, girl." The heavy lady stamped the paper and placed it back on the wall that said _PENDING_ in a bright red color.

Maka turned to Soul. "Alright let's get going, Soul!" she said in a cheerful voice.

Soul and Maka changed into their Spartoi uniform and gotten train tickets to head down to Arizona. Maka examined the tickets closely. "Okay, the train leaves at two forty seven PM. Soul nodded. Maka looked up from the tickets and sighed. "We still have two hours, what are we going to do then?" she asked.

Soul shrugged. "How about we go home for a while at eat something before we leave." he suggested.

Maka smiled. "Okay." she agreed.

Soul didn't have his bike with him so they had to walk twenty minutes back to their apartment which went by quicker than they expected. On the way they met up with Black*Star and Tsubaki. Black*Star, energetic as usual ran up to the two and gave Soul their usual high five. "Hey man, what are ya doing today?" he asked.

"Mission." Soul blankly replied.

Black*Star lifted a brow. "A mission? Man, you're already a Death-Scythe, why are you still doing missions?" he asked disappointed.

Soul shrugged. "To get stronger I guess, and we can't just leave Pre-Kishins roaming the streets doing whatever."

Black*Star's eyes opened wide. "To get stronger..." he muttered to himself so low, Soul barely understood him. "To get STRONGER!" he shouted. "That's a great idea, buddy! It's perfect training for me to become a god! I'll be the strongest! I'll be unbeatable! I'll be worshiped by many! I'm going to hunt down ten, no, twenty, NO, that's still not enough! I'll hunt down hundreds of Pre-Kishins and Witches every day!" Black*Star started running towards the school where the missions were available. Tsubaki rushed after him.

"Black*Star! Slow down!" she shouted, barely able to keep up with the blue-haired boy's speed.

"Should we tell them that we took the last mission for this week?" Maka asked Soul.

"Nah, anyway, let's go; I'm hungry."

Soul turned the key and entered the apartment. Blair was working so there would finally be peace around the apartment...for now. Soul walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. He scanned high and low for something to eat for lunch. Finally he noticed some col cuts and some bread. He grinned with his findings and pulled them out of the fridge and placed them on the counter. "Sandwiches?" Maka asked.

"Sandwiches." he replied blankly as he began to twist the small plastic wire on the loaf of bread.

Maka shrugged. "Fine with me."

The two created their sandwiches as Maka made a small sandwich with only ham and cheese while Soul made a large sandwich with lettuce, tomatoes, ham, bologna, cheese, and mayo, all stacked imperfectly between the two slices of wheat. The two sat down at the table and began eating their lunch. Maka took small bites into the sandwich while Soul took monster sized bites, devouring the food within a minute. Maka watched in disbelief. _Is that even humanly possible?_ She thought. _Is he even human? Aside from the red eyes and sharp teeth, he looks pretty human to me._ Maka shook her thoughts and finished her food. She threw out her plastic plate and took out a book from her bookshelf and began reading on the couch. Soul joined her on the couch and turned on the TV. He flipped through the channels as if his whole life purpose was to do that.

Soul yawned. "We still have a hour. And there's nothing on..." he complained.

"Why don't you read?" Maka responded. She didn't look up from her book, like there was a point, he didn't even pay attention to her anyway.

Soul burst into laughter which cause a vein in Maka's head to pop out. "Bwahahaha! Read! Are you serious? Tell me you're not serious! Ahahahahaha!" he laughed uncontrollably, like a hyena, but ten times worst.

Maka finally looked up from her book and gritted her teeth. "I don't see what's so funny about it..." she coldly responded. Maka glared at him, like she was ready to shoot laser beams through her eyes. Soul ignored her and continued laughing hysterically.

"Maka~~~"

He paused.

"CHOP!"

Soul groaned as he felt the large book make a 'head' on collision with his skull. He swore, one day she was going to break his skull in half. He clutched his head and began rubbing the newly formed bump. "Ow, damn it. What the hell!" he cursed. He mumbled insults under his breath but Maka chose to ignore them, the Maka-Chop was a big enough punishment for the day. "You're gonna give me a concussion one day, Maka!"

Maka huffed up her inchoate chest. "Then stop being a idiot!" she replied. "And." she added. "I WAS being serious." Maka sighed as she watched her weapon wince and groan in pain. Feeling guilty, she got up and got him some Advil from the medical cabinet in the bathroom. Soul didn't even notice that she left. "Here." she gave him the pills and he downed a couple. "Sorry..." she muttered. "I think I hit you too hard."

Expecting a bunch of harsh words to be thrown at her he just sighed. "It's okay, sorry for acting stupid." he apologized, much to Maka's surprise. Maka smiled warmly and held out a hand. Soul gladly took it and shook it as a treaty. "Alright, let's just do our own thing for twenty minutes, then we'll leave."

"Okay."

Maka looked up from her book and glanced at the cat clock Blair had recently bought for the apartment. It was two eight teen. She immediately shook the sleeping Soul up. He groaned. "Egh... what is it? Is the apartment on fire...?" he mumbled.

"No, it's time to leave."

Soul immediately sat up and grabbed his belongings. "Alright, let's go." Maka nodded and grabbed her belongings as well, which were bundled up in a small back-pack. The duo left the apartment and began walking to the train station. With just minutes to spare the two made it to the train station. The train was about depart a little after Soul and Maka got on. It was easy finding a seat, in the first train car they checked there was about five open seats. Soul greedily took the window seat as Maka took a seat next to him. The train began moving and a radio voice spoke up through the speakers.

"This is train 4 and we are departing to Foxville, Arizona. The approximate time we will be there is about two hours, please enjoy your ride and thank you for choosing Railway-Express."

Maka yawned. She hadn't got much sleep from the night before and it was coming back to her to bite her in the butt. Eating and reading made her more tired than before. She couldn't go to sleep before because Soul was already asleep and who was gonna wake up who to remind them it was time to leave? Maka closed her heavy eyelids. If there was a opportunity to sleep, it would be now.

"Hey Maka?"

"Hrm?" she mumbled, struggling to open her tired eyes.

"You sure we should be doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"This mission."

"What about it?"

"Remember the lady at the desk?"

"Yeah,"

"Don't you remember what she said?"

"About two students dying on this mission, so what?"

"I have a bad feeling."

"Maybe you're just vehicle sick."

"I'm not." he denied quickly. "I have that feeling in my gut that somethings going to happen."

"Soul, don't you know how much we've been through? We defeated ninety-nine Pre-Kishins, killed Arachne, and a bunch of other things. And your saying something bad is going to happen to us on this simple mission? Your a Death-Scythe, Soul! What's there to worry about?"

Soul sighed. "As much as I wish I was, I'm not invincible."

"But you're strong, now let me sleep, I'm tired." Maka closed her eyes again and tried to block out all of the sounds in the trains in attempt to sleep.

Soul leaned his head against the window, staring at the vast desert scenery. It was all the same, sand, cactus's, rocks, snakes, scorpions... all you can find in a deserted desert. Minutes after staring out the old window he felt a small weight on his left shoulder. He turned his head to see his Meister dozing away, using his shoulder as a pillow. Normally he would have pushed her off but the inner feeling inside of him told not to. He gazed at the small head, her breaths were slow and timed, indicating she was in a deep sleep. He sighed and returned his gaze to the desert.

The whole time Maka was asleep, much to Soul's boredom. Finally the train went to a stop and the familiar radio voice talked through the speakers. "We are now in Foxville, Arizona, thank you for choosing Railroad-Express."

Maka's head rose from Soul's shoulder in a lazily actions. "Eh?" She stretched her arms and legs and her back.

"We're here." Soul informed her, getting up from his seat.

"Really? That was fast."

"You were asleep."

"I was?"

"How on earth can you not remember if you were asleep or not- never mind, let's go."

Soul and Maka rose from their seats and walked out of the train. There was a large map set up for those who weren't familiar with the area. Maka looked over the map. "There's a inn right here." she pointed at a small blue circle on the map. Maka glanced at the town from her view and it surprised her. The town looked like something from those old western movies. Everything was made out of wood and by the looks of it, no electricity. She turned to Soul, who was just as surprised as she was. "Soul? What time period are we in?" she asked exchanging glances between him and the old town.

"Uh... last time I checked it was the 21st century..."

Maka and Soul walked into the town, exchanging gazes at everything. Finally after ten minutes of walking they finally reached the inn. It was one of those old fashioned wild west doors too. The two walked in. There were deer heads that hung frozen on the walls, there was a bear rug nearly as terrorizing as a alive one, and there were cowboys and waitresses that served alcoholic goods. A bartender called them over while cleaning glasses in a yellow rag, hopefully it was originally yellow. Soul and Maka sat down on a bar stool and the bartender spoke up. "You ain't around here huh?"

"How did you know?" Maka asked.

"Your clothes obviously, you from Shibusen right?"

They both nodded. "Yeah, we're here for a mission."

"_Clark Bensfield?" _The bartender asked.

Maka nodded again. "Yeah... do you know where he might be located?"

The bartender put the glass down. "As much as I know he comes out at night and does _things_ with young women around your age."

Maka shivered.

"I remember a two young pair like you went out to search for this here person." he shook his head. "Poor things."

"Yeah... we've been told."

Changing the subject the bartender asked: "Do you need a room?"

"Yeah, that would be nice, it was already pre-paid by Shinigami-sama."

The bartender held up a small piece of paper with Shinigami-sama's signature on it. "Yeah, got it right here." he reached in a small box and got out a rusty gold key. "Room 328." Maka took the key and gave a warm thanks. She got off her stool and headed for the stairs (there was no elevator). Soul followed. Finally after climbing the steep stairs they made it to room 328. Maka turned the gold key and opened the door.

The floors and ceiling was made out of nothing but wood. There was a small yellow carpet, a wooden desk, a closet and two twin-sized beds. They didn't look the most comfortable but they had to do. There was no light switch, only one unlit candle that sat in the corner on top of the desk. Maka walked in and laid her belongings on the floor and plopped down on the bed, spread out like a starfish. "How long do we have to stay here?" she asked.

"If we find the guy tonight then we can leave tomorrow morning." Soul answered.

Maka glanced at the old clock on the wall. "It's only four, what are we going to do until it gets dark?"

Soul gave her a devilish grin. Maka jumped back in surprise. "Ugh! I hate you! You're so perverted!" she yelled.

Soul laughed. "I was just kidding, calm down!"

Maka sighed. "I might sleep until it turns dark."

Soul raised a brow. "You just slept for two hours on the train."

"There's nothing else to do."

"We could walk around."

"I don't know... did you even notice? The people here carry guns, even the children!"

Soul sighed and laid down on his bed. "You're so stubborn."

Maka laid back down on the bed. "I know I am." Maka pulled the heavy blanket over herself and waited for sleep to take her away.

"..."

"Makaaa~"

"Hmph?"

Soul sighed. "About time you woke up, it's dark out, it's time to go."

Maka sat up and pulled the blankets off of her. She swooped her legs down on the ground and stretched. "You ready?" he asked.

Maka nodded. "Yeah,"

"While you were asleep I went around the town asking questions."

"Did anyone know anything?"

"Yeah, some old lady said that he was hanging out in some abandoned warehouse north of here."

"Oh, well that's useful, we might get done earlier than I thought."

"Let's get going." Soul said, opening the door. Maka happily followed.

When the two made it downstairs barely anyone was at the lounge. Only a few people were at the bar and only about four people were playing poker. When Soul and Maka walked in they could hear whispers from the people. "Is that girl really going outside at this time?" and "What are those two thinking?"

Soul and Maka ignored the whispers, they had no idea how powerful they really were. In their eyes they were just mere students. "Hey," the bartender called out. "Be careful!" he warned. Maka nodded and they continued out of the inn. The yellow moon whose mouth was drenched with blood chuckled it's usual creepy laugh, but over the years, you learn to just accept it as part of the environment.

"How faraway is it exactly?" Maka asked.

"The lady said it was about four miles north of the town."

"Oh, okay."

The two began walking north. No one was in sight and no light was to be seen except the creepy-ass moon and the small stars. Maka nervously looked around. It looked exactly like a haunted ghost-town. She shook her head. It must be those novels she's been reading, Soul was right, the books really have been affecting her brain. _But what if it is haunted. What if this was all set up and ghosts or bandits are going to jump us or-_

"Maka."

The sound of her name interrupted her thoughts. "What is it Soul?"

Soul lifted a brow. "Are you okay? You look... out of it."

"Ahm... ah... yeah, I was just thinking."

"About?"

"Here..."

"What about it?"

"It looks... creepy..."

"Maka it's just a old town, nothing more. Jeez you're just paranoid."

Maka sighed. "Right..."

The two finally made it to the end of the town and were welcomed by a sign saying: _You are now leaving Foxville._ Maka sighed of relief. "Finally..."

"Alright, now we just have another four miles to go." Soul said, obviously not excited for more walking.

"Hey Soul."

"Hn?"

"The guy comes out at night, then why are we going to look at where he stays during the day?"

"This guy doesn't come out everyday; according to some of the townsmen, it's better to go check it out than wait for him to go to the town."

"Oh,"

Soul and Maka dragged their feet through the grainy sand, both drenched with sweat. Even though it was night, it was still hot as hell out. Maka fanned her face with her small hand. "Jeez, it's hot out even though the sun isn't shining.

"That's Arizona."

Maka felt like her legs were getting heavier and heavier with every step she took. She sat down in the sand. Soul, noticing his partner wasn't following, he turned his head and sighed. "We've been walking for only twenty minutes and you're already tired?"

Maka nodded.

Soul sat down besides her. "You're such a pain,"

Soul waited impatiently until his Meister was ready to get walking again, which was five minutes no less. Maka stood up and motioned Soul to get up. He did and they began walking through the sandy desert again. Snakes and lizards roamed across the sand and cactus's stood still like soldiers.

The whole walk was silent, but finally they've reached their destination...

It was a old warehouse, a hundred or two old by the looks of it. Most of the windows were broken, there were nails spread around, parts of the roof were destroyed. Maka shivered, it was a creepy atmosphere but Maka held her courage up high. "Soul, transform." she ordered.

He followed her command and transformed into a scythe. Maka grasped him tightly and kicked open the old wooden door which came loose with the hinges crashed on the floor with a loud 'thud'. Dust flew around the door as Maka walked through it, searching high and low for her target. No one was in sight, she decided to move on. The warehouse didn't actually look like a warehouse anymore, there was barely anything inside of it except for a few shards of broken glass and boxes that had nothing inside of them in particular. Maka looked in several of the rooms; nothing. "Is he really here?" she muttered.

Maka decided to check the second floor since she already scanned every inch of the bottom floor. Maka walked up the creaky stairs which made Maka a little nervous. When she reached the second floor she checked the first room in sight. There was nothing but a empty crate and a broken window with glass everywhere. Maka walked out and checked the next room, again, nothing but a broken window and a few boxes here and there. Maka checked the third room, you guessed it: nothing. Maka was just about to give up until she saw blood leading into another room. She clutched Soul tighter and followed the blood. She nervously followed the streaks of dark red, almost black dried out liquid, it painted the floors partly and a little of the walls. She finally reached the door. "Maka." Soul called out.

"Yeah..."

Maka twisted the gold knob with her left and readied her weapon in her right. She cautiously opened the door once the door was fully open she jumped in and got into a fighting stance, but no one was there but something that frightened her greatly. The walls and floors were coated in dark blood, and the smell, it was unbearable, the smell of rotten flesh filled the small room. And worst of all: naked female bodies piled up in the corner like a sloppy pyramid. Two of the bodies she recognized were from Shibusen. They looked the freshest out of all of them, the rest were beginning to decompose, maggots gnawed on the pale frozen flesh. Maka nearly dropped Soul who was too in a great surprise. She backed up quickly out of the room but was stopped by something or someone behind her...__

She felt her stomach do a somersault and her heart beat increase at a rapid pace. She spun around and saw a dark figure. He immediately grabbed her, causing her to drop Soul. "You're not suppose to be here~" he whispered to her in a seductively tone. Maka shivered at his cold breath on her ear and struggled to get away.

"Maka!" Soul yelled as he switched out of weapon form. He charged at the man with one arm transformed into a scythe.

The dark figure glared at him. "Beat it, brat." he said and he kicked Soul across the hallway which left him unconscious.

"SO-lmph!" her voice was muffled by the man's arm.

"I'm going to eat your soul... but first... I'm going to have some fun with you..." he whispered. "And... don't try anything funny..." he pulled out a rather large pocket knife and showed her the blood coated blade. Maka's eyes bulged open at the sharp object in front of her, disobeying his orders, Maka kicked and struggled in attempt to get away from his grasp but this only made him angrier. He shoved her into the wall and help her neck with his hand. He took his other hand that was weilding the knife and cut her cheek in one swift move. Maka winced in pain.

"S-Soul!" she choked out. Blood slowly dripped from her cheek, the dark figure licked up the blood and grinned.

"You taste so good... I want to taste more..."

He grabbed her and led her into another room. The room was big, unlike the other ones and had a large king-sized bed. He closed the door behind him and locked it. He threw her on the large bed he then collapsed on top of her. Maka tried to get him off but he was too heavy. One candle lit the room, Maka was able to see his features. He had a light brown shirt with a leather vest on, he had worn out black pants, and his hair was a dark brown. To Maka's surprise he didn't look that old, possibly in his early 20's. "G-get off me!" Maka shouted, earning another cut on the cheek with his pocket knife. Maka moaned in pain.

The man grinned. "I want to hear more, girl." he leaned down and licked her neck with his slimy tongue. Maka tried to free her arms, luckily she got one of her arms free and pushed his head away. He gritted his teeth angrily and grabbed both of her wrists and held them behind her head. "Scream for me, I want to hear you scream!" he ordered.

Maka refused. It was like the encounter with Giriko in the Book of Eibon. Maka shook her head violently. "You won't scream?" the man asked. "Then I will make you scream!" He leaned down and licked her neck, Maka kept turning her head in protest. But the man had more tricks up his sleeve.

"Stop it Clark..." Maka pleaded.

Mark grinned. "You know my name? That's good, that means I don't have to introduce myself. Since you do know my name, scream it, as loud as you can. No one is near to hear you, it's okay, just scream your heart out!" the Pre-Kishin chuckled uncontrollably. He grinned and slid his knee under her skirt. Maka gasped. Not that she wanted to, it just came out on it's own. Maka cursed herself mentally. Seeing her reaction, he began bobbing his knee up and down. This time Maka moaned softly between her aggravated struggles. He moved faster and harder, making Maka moan louder and louder.

"Stop—oaah!" Maka screamed. Clark leaned down and licked her neck, he moved up to her ear and nibbled on the earlobe roughly. Maka gasped loudly and tried to move her head away. "Damn it, stop it! You monster!" she yelled but Clark ignored her. He freed one hand but immediately grabbed it with the other, his hands seemed to be large enough to hold both of her small hands. With his free hand he grasped one of her breasts. Maka gasped.

"Hmph... you might not be the biggest, but it's better than nothing." he said. Maka paid no attention to the insult and continued to struggle. Clark began groping one of her breasts softly, then as time flew by he began to message it harder and harder. Maka noticed his grasp on her had weakened a little, using this as an advantage she freed her hands and punched him square in the face, his head flew backwards with a mix of astonishment and anger. She used one of her now freed legs and kneed him right in the groin. He groaned in pain and fell off the bed. Maka got up right away and tried to make a run for the door but he grabbed her ankle and she fell to the ground with him with a loud 'thud'. Still clutching his injured 'part' he pulled her closer to him.

"Get away from me!" she yelled as she kicked him in the face with her open leg. He winced in pain but his grasp on her didn't even loosen. Now, he was pissed, letting go of his groin he pulled out his pocket knife.

"You know what? Forget about the fuck, I'm gonna kill you right here and now and eat your soul!" he screamed. He held up his knife in an attacking stance. Maka closed her tearful eyes and waited for death to come and sweep her away. But instead of death there was the sound of a wooden door being ripped open by something big and sharp. Maka opened her eyes to see Soul rushing in through the doorway with one arm transformed into a scythe. It all happened in a matter of seconds, Soul rushed at the Pre-Kishin and stabbed him multiple times in the back, blood spread everywhere.

"Don't you dare touch Maka!" he screamed loudly. It took a five hits to finally cease the Pre-Kishin's breathing. Maka laid there on the floor astonished. Soul gasped for breath and turned his attention towards his surprised Meister. He noticed the two cuts on her cheek and anger rose inside of him again. "Maka!" He picked up the girl in his arms and cradled her gently. "What did he do to you!" he asked. "Did he..."

"No." Maka interrupted him. She felt tears stream down her eyes, mixing with the blood that ran down her cheeks. She couldn't hold it in anymore, she burst into crying. Soul wrapped two arms around her and she cried into his neck. "I was so scared!" she cried.

"Maka, I'm so sorry, I should have been there-"

"No, Soul... it's not your fault!"

The two laid there in silence until Soul spoke up. "Come on, let's go home." Soul stood up and helped Maka up.

"But Soul, what about the soul?" she pointed at the red kishin egg floating above where it's host had been killed.

Soul walked over to the soul and crushed it in his hands. "It's not worth eating."

Maka nodded then smiled. She sighed of relief and began walking but a familiar pain took over her left ankle. "Agh," she hissed.

Soul walked quickly over to Maka. "What wrong?" he asked.

"My ankle," she replied. "I think he broke something in there when he grabbed me..."

Soul scooped her into his arms. "You're not walking tonight then, we'll go see the clinic tomorrow okay?" he asked.

Maka nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. Soul carried her outside of the room and Maka spoke again. "Soul... those bodies..."

Soul hesitated. "What about em?" he asked.

"Are we going to just... leave them there? They need a proper burial."

"Surely the police or whoever are going to come by, they'll know what to do with them."

He felt Maka nod in his shoulder and walked quickly past the room containing the decomposing bodies. He careful walked down the creaky stairs which later collapsed behind him. Not looking back Soul headed for the door, opened it, and never turned back to look at the old warehouse.

When Soul arrived to Foxville and the darkness still covered the skies like a blanket and the moon was cackling in a creepy manner. Soul arrived to the inn with now sleeping Maka in his arms, when he opened the door the sleeping bartender immediately woke up and rushed towards him. "You're back! You're alive!" he shouted in glee. "Does that mean...?"

Soul nodded.

The bartender's face immediately began to spill tears, but not tears of sadness, but were tears of happiness. He began jumping up and down and danced like he just won five million.

"Is there a clinic around here?"

"Herm?" the bartender stopped dancing and looked at Soul up and down. "You don't look that hurt—Oh!" He noticed the small girl in his arms and his face full of glee turned serious. "There's a clinic down the road from here, but he's closed until 6, if you'd like I can leave a appointment, it's the least I can do. You avenged my daughter's life, boy."

"Your daughter?"

He nodded weakly. "Damn bastard abducted her a few months ago..."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that." _Was one of those decomposing bodies his daughter? Maybe, but I shouldn't tell him about what happened to her..._ he thought.

"... That's why I was so worried about ya'll, I didn't want anything to happen to your partner the same way what happened to my daughter."

"I appreciate your concern." Soul replied. He began walking up the steep stairs and hear the bartender yell "Thank you!", he was unaware that he could have woken up the whole inn. Soul reached the door and pulled out the gold key and put it in it's place. He opened the door and closed it behind him; he laid Maka down on the bed and looked for medical supplies high and low. Finally he managed to find a first-aid kit in one of the cabinets. He pulled out rubbing alcohol and cleaned her wounds. Maka winced and her eyes fluttered open.

"Soul..." she hissed.

"Calm down, it's just alcohol, it's just going to sting for a moment."

She listened to his words and waited for the stinging to end. "Soul what happened?"

_She doesn't remember anything?_ "Remember... we went after Clark... and you got hurt..."

"Oh yeah..." she held her head in her hands like she had a headache. She began rubbing her temples softly, trying to get a brief picture of what happened. Soul leaned forward to Maka and began applying cream to soothe the cuts. He was just inches away from her's and this caused her to blush a little. When he was done applying the cream he put on the bandages to cover the cuts.

"How's your ankle?"

"Hurts." she weakly replied.

Soul wrapped a long white bandage over her injured ankle, there you could see the red hand-print belonging to Clark coiled around the area. "I don't know if this is going to work or not but it's worth trying. Also, you're going to go to the clinic at 6 today to get it checked on."

"Okay, Soul, thank you." Maka replied. She was glad she was going to the clinic, the pain was unbearable but she hid it behind a weak smile. But she knew her partner wasn't stupid, they were partners after all, he could see if her soul was in pain. Which he could see, it was like a red wine stain on new white sheets, it was so obvious. He laid her down carefully and gently on the bed. He pulled the blankets over her and walked over to he lit candle. "Thank you," she said weakly.

Before blowing out the candle he turned to Maka. "What for?" he asked.

Maka gave a light smile. "For everything,"

Soul smiled too and then blew out the dying flame on the stick of wax.

_Good night._

**What did you think? Bad, good? OMFG THIS FANFICTION IS HORSESHIT? Well, tell me in the reviews, thanks for reading! ^^ I'll update as soon as possible.**


End file.
